Land Lordship
Earth Lordship Class The user has authority and control over the Land, a place where all return from whence they came. The user can control the earth and all things linked to it to a limitless degree. Powers: * All Earth Powers * Animal Manipulation -The user can control animals behavior, they can set stampedes onto attackers, get animals to fetch things. The user can call forth hoards of rats or insects to wipe out a crop, or to encourage bees to replant it. ** Animal Empathy - to understand/feel animal emotions. ** Animal Scrying - to perceive through animal senses. ** Mind Control - to control animals. ** Mind Link - to have a bond with animals. ** Taming - to tame animals. ** Zoolingualism - to allow verbal communication * Limited Fundamental Forces Manipulation - The user is able to manipulate the four interactive forces of Strong Force, Weak Force, Electromagnetism and Gravity all in one. The user has control of the four fundamental forces of the universe, reaching nearly any effect they desire. As a result, the user can rearrange matter to create other configurations and can even transmute elements and manipulate space-time to a degree by using gravity to distort them. ** Electromagnetism Manipulation - User can create, shape and manipulate electromagnetism which (with the exception of gravitation) account for almost all physical phenomena observable to the unaided human senses, including light and other electromagnetic radiation, all of chemistry, most of mechanics (excepting gravitation), and of course magnetism and electricity. That said, only few truly powerful individuals are capable reaching such heights of power, most users have to content themselves with lesser if still impressive abilities. Due to the intense versatility with electricity (such as electrocution, heat generation, computer and mind hacking, and electrolysis) and magnetism (such as metal manipulation, magnetic levitation, atomic manipulation, and attract and repel), electromagnetism is one of the most powerful and versatile abilities in existence ** Gravity Manipulation - User can create, shape and manipulate gravity, a natural phenomenon by which all physical bodies attract each other, and gravitons, hypothetical elementary particles that mediate the force of gravitation. User can bend gravity to make the environment very “heavy” or “light”, cause objects to “fall” toward another object instead of the earth (“nexus inducing”), flatten objects, and generate miniature black holes to compress objects into oblivion. They can repel and attract matter and energy regardless of its mass or move objects in a manner similar to telekinesis. Offensive uses of this power include repulsing people or objects with such force to shatter practically anything, increasing gravity to crush or immobilise opponents, decreasing it to render them defenceless, or surrounding one's body in a gravitational field to amplify physical strength. Defensive uses include creating a gravitational force-field to repel all manner of attacks or anchoring oneself to the ground. * Darkness Manipulation - User can create, shape and manipulate darkness and shadows. By itself, darkness is mostly used to cloud everything into total darkness, but by accessing a dimension of dark energy it can be channelled to a variety of effects, both as an absence of light and a solid substance: one can also control and manipulate the beings that exist there, create and dispel shields and areas of total darkness, create constructs and weapons, teleport one's self through massive distances via shadows, etc. * Disaster Manipulation - User can create, shape and manipulate all forms of natural disasters, including avalanches, earthquakes, volcanic eruptions, hydrological disasters, meteorological disasters, wildfires, health disasters, space disasters, etc. ** Earthquake Generation -The user can create earthquakes at will. ** Eruption Inducement - Users can cause volcanic eruptions, sending out lava and ash, they can do this by either awakening existing volcanoes or making a new one to cause an eruption. ** Geyser Creation - The user is able to gather the surrounding moisture and channel it underground in a hollowed out area. The water is then super heated, to where it forces itself from below the target with great force. ** Tidal Wave Generation - The user can call forth huge water waves to crash down at their targets, washing everything away in a powerful torrent. Note that various fluid elements can be used to generate the tidal wave, including lava, sand and blood. *** Create a powerful wave of water to wash everything away. *** Use the powerful surges of the Crushing waves to crush the opponents. *** Ride on the waves to quick travel. *** Extinguish heavy fires quickly. * Earth Manipulation -User can create, shape and manipulate earth and "earthen" elements including most solid objects, specifically all minerals and mineral compositions regardless of their state (mountain, boulder, sand or dust), dirt, soil, etc. ** Magma Manipulation - User can create, shape and manipulate molten rock (magma while underground, lava when on surface), a mixture of molten or semi-molten rock, volatile and solids, it may also contain suspended crystals, dissolved gas and gas bubbles. *** Ash Manipulation - User can generate and manipulate the ash, defined as the solid remains of fires, which as already burnt matter cannot be burned again granting the user immunity against all fire-based powers. At the same time, it can contain residual heat, causing temperature-based damage. *** Fire Manipulation - User can create, shape and manipulate fire, the rapid oxidation of a material in the exothermic chemical process of combustion, releasing heat, light, and various reaction products, flame being the visible portion of the fire. Depending on the substances alight, and any impurities outside, the colour of the flame and the fire's intensity will be different. ** Mineral Manipulation - User can create, shape and manipulate any/all minerals, a naturally occurring, homogeneous inorganic solid substances with a definite chemical composition and characteristic crystalline structure, colour, and hardness. This includes rocks, which are composed of grains of one or more minerals or mineraloids held together by chemical bonds. *** Bone Manipulation - The user has complete control over the bones of oneself and others, bare skeletons or separate bones, including growing, shaping, manipulating density/weight, creating constructs, etc. *** Calcium Manipulation - User can move, shape and otherwise manipulate all forms of calcium, a naturally abundant (fifth most abundant by mass) metallic element, which appears as a soft Gray alkaline earth metal. Calcium is essential for living organisms, in particular in cell physiology, where movement of the calcium ion Ca2+ into and out of the cytoplasm functions as a signal for many cellular processes. As a major material used in mineralization of bone, teeth and shells, calcium is the most abundant metal by mass in many animals. The user can control calcium, forming constructs, changing it into various physical states and altering properties, including colour, density, texture and flammability. **** Biological Manipulation: ***** Manipulate calcium-enriched dairy products such as cheese and milk. ***** Bone Manipulation: Manipulate the calcium deposit within one's bones, nails and teeth to have absolute control over their growth. ***** Cellular Disintegration: Cause calcium within the enzymes to breakdown, leading to the target's cells to disintegrate. ***** Health Manipulation: Using calcium ions as co-factors for enzymes to stimulate blood clotting, regeneracy capacities such as skin-cell regulation, Bone Regeneration and/or Nerve Regeneration. ***** Muscle Manipulation: Using calcium to control one's muscle contractions. ***** Neural Impulse Manipulation: by using calcium as second messengers and neurotransmitter release. ***** Skin Manipulation: through the vitalisation of the epidermal layer leading to skin regeneration. **** Bury, surround or otherwise stop/imprison objects. **** Calcium Constructs **** Create/generate calcium. **** Earth Attacks using calcium. **** Manipulate the properties of calcium. **** Move/lift calcium. ***** Elemental Flight via calcium. ***** Matter Surfing by riding large enough wave of calcium or a number of them. *** Fossil Manipulation - User can create, shape and manipulate fossils, the preserved remains or traces of animals (also known as zeolites), plants, and other organisms from the remote past. **** Animation of fossils. **** Bone-Earth Attacks using fossils. **** Bone-Earth Generation of fossils. **** Manipulate the properties of fossils. ***** Repair fossils. **** Move/lift fossils. ***** Geokinetic Flight using fossils. ***** Matter Surfing by riding a fossil or a mass of fossils. **** Terrakinetic Constructs of fossils. *** Gemstone Manipulation - User can create, shape and manipulate gems, also called precious or semi-precious stones, fine gems, or jewels: natural or artificially produced minerals that have sufficient beauty and durability for use as a personal adornment. ** Sand Manipulation - User can create, shape and manipulate sand, a naturally occurring loose, fragmented/granular sedimentary material composed of finely divided rock and mineral particles ranging in diameter from 0.0625 mm (or 1⁄16 mm) to 2 mm. The most common sand is composed of particles of quartz (colourless/slightly pink) and feldspar (pink/amber). Black sands, such as those found in Hawaii, are composed of particles of obsidian formed by volcanic activity. Other black sands include materials such as magnetite and hornblende. Coral sands are white or gray, and sands composed of broken shell fragments are usually light brown. *** Blindness Inducement via sand in eyes. *** Burrowing with choice between simply gliding through sand or leaving tunnel. *** Death Inducement via sand in lungs. *** Manipulate the properties of sand. **** Ground Liquification *** Move/lift sand at nearly any speed whether in/on surface, air or water. **** Psammokinetic Flight **** Psammokinetic Surfing by riding a mass/wave of sand. *** Psammokinetic Constructs *** Sand Attacks *** Sand Generation ** Soil Manipulation - User can create, shape and manipulate dirt/soil, natural body consisting of layers (soil horizons) that are primarily composed of minerals, mixed with at least some organic matter. In horticulture, the term 'soil' is defined as the layer that contains organic material that influences and has been influenced by plant roots. * Environment Manipulation -User can create, shape and manipulate the environment, whether natural or artificial, and everything in it, including all the aspects of the environment, from the purely physical ones and also mythical/conceptual ones. ** Cave Manipulation -User can create, shape and manipulate caves and everything in them, including all the aspects of the caves, from the purely physical ones and also mythical/conceptual ones. Caves are very deep and very dark, where the oldest of secrets reside like ancient animals, mineral treasures, or worse. ** Desert Manipulation - User can create, shape and manipulate the deserts of any climate, and everything in them, including all the aspects of the deserts, from the purely physical ones and also mythical/conceptual ones. ** Environmental Adaptation - User is able to survive and adapt to any environment and/or condition, being able to tolerate wide range of temperatures and levels of moisture, any amount/quality of sustenance, breathable medium, etc. with little or no discomfort. *** Aerial Adaptation: allows the user to withstand extremely high/low air pressure (one isn't disoriented or deprived of normal breathing capacity by it), and high wind friction, accompanied by an innate immunity to vertigo and/or fear of heights. *** Arctic Adaptation: allows the user to live in conditions where the climate usually consists of cold weather, as they possess adjusted breathing capacity, as well as high tolerance (even immunity) to the cold. *** Aquatic Adaptation: allows the user to breathe water in lieu of, or along with, a gaseous breathing medium , to swim well and to endure high water pressure and extreme water temperatures. *** Darkness Adaptation: allows the user to operate better in dark environments (especially nighttime conditions), with a circadian cycle programmed for nighttime activity, heightened senses and perhaps darker coloration. *** Desert Adaptation: allows the user to go longer without water or food and to use it more efficiently, body which deals better with heat, and perhaps coloration close to the color of the desert environment. Environmental Defiance * Fallout Adaptation: allows the user to survive high amounts of radiation. Users can withstand radiation on levels that would otherwise kill, mutate, or damage them. This might let them survive on non-purified water and foods for long periods of time. * Forest Adaptation: allows the user to adapt to the environmental conditions of all kinds of forests, including jungles. * Gravitation Adaptation: allows the user to adapt to the environmental conditions of gravitational pressure. * Land Adaptation: allows the aquatic user to adapt to dry land. * Mountain Adaptation: allows the user to live in very high-up conditions where the air is thin, as they possess adjusted breathing capacity, high air-pressure tolerance, a high cold tolerance and an immunity to the effects of vertigo or similar disorientation. * Plains Adaptation: allows the user to adapt to the environmental conditions of all kinds of plains, including tundra, steppe and cold deserts. * Silence Adaptation: allows the user to adapt to total silence and function perfectly. * Subterranean Adaptation: allows the user to live in stuffy, low-light terrene conditions like caves/tunnels with vision, endurance and breathing adapted for such (perhaps also adapted for intense heat, if adapted for areas closer to the earth's core). * Urban Adaptation: allows the user to survive the environmental factors of cities, user can withstand air pollution, harsh temperatures, and strong electric signals. * Vacuum Adaptation: allows the user to survive in space unaided, to withstand atmospheres (the friction, intense heat and any poisonous chemical elements) and cosmic radiation, and to maneuver more easily in strange gravity. * Valley Adaptation: allows the user to survive in the valley areas either high or low atmospheric pressure. * Volcanic Adaptation: allows the user to survive mountain areas with high temperatures. * Wetland Adaptation: allows the user to survive the environmental conditions of marshes, swamps, and bogs. * Environment Creation - User can create entire environments either from nothing or by shaping existing environment to the form they want. * Forest Manipulation - User can create, shape and manipulate the forests (including jungles, taiga, rain forests, woodlands, etc.) and everything in them, including all the aspects of the forests, from the purely physical ones and also mythical/conceptual ones. Forests are among the planets most variable environments, richest in terms of animals and plants, with extensive natural riches and mythology surrounding them. Forests have traditionally had a strong association with the unconsciousness, cycles of nature and fertility, the sylvan terrors of both natural and supernatural kind. It is the place of testing and initiation, of unknown perils and darkness. * Mountain Manipulation - User can create, shape and manipulate the mountains and everything in them, including all the aspects of the mountains, from the purely physical ones and also mythical/conceptual ones. Mountains include also the very coldest, highest of places, and the darkest, deepest places of the mountain. * Landmass Mimicry - User can take on the traits of a landmass. * Camouflage - The user can visually blend into surroundings by blending in with the coloration and form of their background to avoid optical perception. Some users can affect their attire by means of "static camouflage". ** Body Heat Camouflage -The user can mask their body heat and other such emissions, leaving them invisible to such things as thermal imaging equipment. ** Shadow Camouflage - The user is able to become undetectable as long as they are in darkness or shadow. * Ley Line Manipulation - User can manipulate ley lines, the conduits of energy that surround a planet. They're able to bend the mystic forces of the world to their whim. Some ley lines are also associated with locations such as buildings, stone circles, standing stones, monuments, megaliths, natural ridge-tops, churches built on sacred ground, water-fords, etc. ** Boundary Manipulation: Manipulate the barriers of reality which cordon off the impossible from the real. *** Boundary Removal: Remove the barriers which block off outer existence. *** Boundary Restoration: Reconstruct the barriers closing off reality. *** Realm Connection/Realm Closure: Build and sever the metaphysical bridges binding them. ** Environment Manipulation: Control the environment and everything in it. *** Environment Creation: Remake surrounding areas however you see fit. *** Environmental Unity: Share an unbreakable bond with the surroundings. *** Illusionary Environment: Weave a convincing mirage area in place of it's true territory. ** Nature Manipulation *** Geomagnetism Manipulation *** Nature Channelling/Natural Energy Manipulation: Channel the very power of nature and manipulate it. *** Nature Unity: Be at one with nature. ** Planetary Manipulation: Uses the ley lines to manipulate the entire planet *** Planet Destruction: Disrupt the ley lines to shatter the planet. *** Planetary Empowerment: Gain strength from the very ley lines. *** Terraforming: Rearrange the entire structure of the planet. ** Teleportation Manipulation: Use the ley lines to teleport oneself/others anywhere in the world. *** Path Manipulation: Alter roads ways to change their destination. *** Parallel Viewing: View the various planes of reality beyond the ley lines. *** Portal Locating: Read the layout of the planetary grid to find gaps between locations. * Monetary Manipulation - User can create, shape and manipulate money, currency and wealth, including coinage, notes, gems/jewels and anything that is used as currency. ** Coin Manipulation - User can create, shape and manipulate coins of any material, size, etc. ** Gold Manipulation - User can create, shape and manipulate gold, a dense, soft, malleable, and ductile metal with a bright yellow colour and luster that is considered attractive, which is maintained without tarnishing in air or water. Gold is the most malleable of all metals; a single gram can be beaten into a sheet of 1 square meter, or an ounce into 300 square feet. Gold leaf can be beaten thin enough to become transparent. It is a good conductor of heat and electricity and reflects infrared radiation strongly. Chemically, it is unaffected by air, moisture and most corrosive reagents, and is therefore well suited for use in coins and jewellery and as a protective coating on other, more reactive metals. ** Silver Manipulation - User can create, shape and manipulate silver, a soft, white, very ductile, malleable, antibacterial, lustrous transition metal, with the highest electrical conductivity of any element and the highest thermal conductivity of any metal. In folklore, and now later in fiction, the metal is said to do many things, from channel magic, to stopping evil (including warding off or harming vampires and werewolves), making magic mirrors, to turning water into a "Healing Potion". Throughout mythology and subsequent fiction, silver has been a common ward against evil and incorruptible. *** Manipulate the properties of silver. **** Polish silver. **** Repair silver. *** Metal Attacks using silver. *** Metal Detection silver only. *** Metal Dust Manipulation with silver. *** Move/lift silver. **** Elemental Flight using silver. **** Matter Surfing by riding silver. *** Silver Constructs *** Silver Generation * Monster Manipulation - earth related - User can create, manipulate, and destroy non-human and feral monsters. ** Animal Empathy - to understand/feel their emotions. ** Animal Scrying - to perceive through monsters' senses. ** Mind Control - to control all forms of monsters. ** Mind Link - have bond with some monsters. ** Summoning - to call said monsters to one's side. ** Taming - to tame their nature. ** Zoolingualism - to allow verbal communication. * Solid Manipulation - User can create, shape and manipulate anything that is solid, characterised by structural rigidity and resistance to changes of shape or volume. The atoms in a solid matter are tightly bound to each other, either in a regular geometric lattice (crystalline solids, which include metals and ordinary water ice) or irregularly (an amorphous solid such as common window glass). ** Constructs Creation using solids. ** Manipulate the properties of solids. ** Move/lift solids. *** Flight using solids. *** Matter Surfing by using solids. ** Solid Attacks ** Solid Generation * Transcendent Physiology - User with this ability either is or can transform into a Transcendent Being, existing in a state of being free from the constraints of the material world, as in the case of a deity or other beings that can/have overcome the limitations of physical existence and also be/become independent of it. User is physically and mentally beyond essentially all forms of harm or other ways to influence them (outside of other beings of similar status, superior beings or some specific concepts), and gain powers that are supernatural to outside viewers. While they can enter into the material universe, becoming immanent, their true being is outside existence and thus both independent and outside of everything that happens to their manifested/avatar form. As they are able to perceive existence in a completely different and transcendent way, they can achieve things that are beyond the understanding of lesser beings, for example, a children's toy built by them could be used as a dangerous, and unstoppable weapon by the lower races. Mythological Mimicry User with this ability can use the powers of a deity or deities from mythology. For example, if someone wanted to gain the power of Zeus, they would gain electrokinesis, aerokinesis, and (possibly) asterokinesis. While the user can become incredibly powerful once mastering this power, it also shares the same weakness as Mythic Physiology, and is limited by the amount of knowledge concerning the deities. Users with this power will be weaker than those who wield the "true" version of this power.